


Curiouser and curiouser

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Incubus and Werewolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author is obviously not reading the right kind of fanfiction, Complete, Curious Stiles, Derek Likes Stiles, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, How is that a tag?, Incubus Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Possessive Stiles, Series, Shameless Smut, Stiles Likes Derek, Tail Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolf Derek, someone delete my browser history when I'm dead, stiles has a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a call and discovers that while Stiles is a curious being, Stiles' tail is even curiouser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and curiouser

Derek answers his phone distractedly, eyes glued to something he's translating on his computer. It takes him a second to realise that someone's breathing heavily on the other end of the call.

"Stiles?" he hazards a guess, frowning as he checks his calendar.

"Derek. Need you. Now," Stiles moans.

"You're early; is everything okay?" he asks, seeing that the new moon isn't due for another two weeks.

" _Now, Derek_ ," Stiles groans, and he's obviously too far gone to answer.

Derek swears under his breath. "I'll be right there," he promises, ending the call.

He tugs off his shirt and pants as he heads downstairs, before he shifts completely and runs to Stiles' home so fast that no one will see him, let alone notice the fact that he's naked.

The Stilinski's front door is unlocked when Derek arrives, the Sheriff's cruiser is nowhere in sight, and Derek can hear Stiles' desperate moans even without his werewolf hearing. He locks the door behind him and heads upstairs, following Stiles' sweet scent up to his bedroom. Derek's eyes are glowing gold and he's hard with lust by the time he's made it to Stiles' doorway. Stiles is on his bed, writhing and trying to jerk himself off, crying in frustration when it's not enough. His fangs have slipped out of his mouth, long and thin incisors that Derek enjoys in his body probably far too much; Stiles has spent an entire day biting tiny holes into his skin, his tongue slick as he licked up the drops of blood eagerly.

"Derek!" Stiles cries out, half in desperation and half in eagerness.

Derek makes his way over to the bed and sees that Stiles' tail is curved out from his tailbone, the tip buried in his ass. He looks down at Stiles, who's flushed and moaning, eyes glazed.

"You let your  _tail_  fuck you?"

"Didn't... mean... to! It's... curious," Stiles moans, hips arching as his tail swells, the main vein throbbing.

"You mean  _you're_  curious," Derek murmurs, cupping Stiles' jaw with his hand before he presses a firm kiss to his fanged mouth.

"Both.  _More, Der_. Need you," Stiles begs, sinewy body covered in a sheen of sweat and leaking his incubus pheromones in thick waves.

Derek suddenly has the thought that Stiles was made to be an incubus, his pink lips full and tempting, his body alluring and deceptively strong, smart to know when to stop feeding, and so fucking curious about his own body, his lover's, and sex in general that Stiles had even shown Derek a thing or two in the past four months. His body was addicting, his scent even more so, but for Derek, the real draw was the intelligence behind his eyes, the snark in his voice, the emotion he only chose to show and extend to those that Stiles deemed worthy. There were days when Derek still couldn't believe he had been deemed worthy.

"Derek,  _please_ ," Stiles sobs, reaching out for him, hand curling.

Derek grabs his hand quickly, brings it to his mouth and bites the stretch of skin between his thumb and finger firmly. Then, as Stiles calls out his name, back arched off the bed entirely and his tail still throbbing and sliding in his ass, Derek climbs on top of Stiles. He presses him back down onto the bed firmly, a hand splayed against his stomach, and then moves his body down until he's directly in front of Stiles' hard and leaking cock.

"Please, Der. Suck me, need your mouth so bad. Let me fuck your mouth, fuck, please," Stiles begs again, trying to corkscrew his hips down on his tail without much success, Derek's hand still holding him down.

"You think I'm going to reward you for this?" Derek murmurs, eyebrows raised. "You think I'm going to suck your  _thick,_   _leaking_  cock, and make you feel so fucking good, do you?"

"Yes?" Stiles whines uncertainly, but it's hard to concentrate when his tail's still giving shallow thrusts into his ass and he can fucking feel Derek's breath on his sensitive cock.

Derek scoffs and grips Stiles' tail with his free hand, fingers curled around it firmly. "You can't really think there'll be no punishment for  _this?_  For trying to get off without  _me?_  With your  _tail_ , of all things," he growls, driving Stiles' tail into his ass firmly.

" _Fuuck!_  Derek, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please. Fuck me instead, please," Stiles begs, toes and fingers curling into his mattress hard.

"Will that be enough punishment for you? Me fucking you hard enough that the whole street knows you're mine? Will it stop this tail of yours to stay away from what's  _mine?_ " he growls, relentless with his thrusting.

"Yes, yes! Promise! I'll scream so loud the whole town'll hear me," Stiles adds, almost crying in desperation.

Derek's hand stills and Stiles does let out a cry then, his cock full to bursting but he  _can't get off_ , and he glances down to see Derek looking at him with golden eyes. He's just as hard as Stiles, though maybe not as desperate just yet, and Derek doesn't look away from his lover as he slowly pulls Stiles' tail out, the accompanying moan of loss making Derek want to growl, to remind Stiles just who his ass belongs to. He knows how much his tail stretched him, knows that Stiles isn't stupid enough to attempt this without lube (no matter how curious his tail), and Derek holds his hips firmly as he guides his cock into his ass firmly. There's still a stretch - his cock's bigger than the incubus' tail, thank you very much (even though it's not by a lot, he'll take whatever boost to his ego he can get) - and Stiles makes a noise that's not quite human.

"Yes, fuck! Derek, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Derek does as Stiles says for once, and  **fucks**  him. He's driving in so deep that Stiles would probably be propelled backwards if not for Derek's grip on his hips. He fucks him, thrusting up against his prostate relentlessly, ignoring the moans Stiles makes, and continues to fuck him right through his first and second orgasm. Incubi not only have extremely short refractory periods, bordering on non-existent, but  _Stiles_  as an incubus? He needs  _at least_  four orgasms before he's sated. Derek gives thanks that he has his wolf's stamina, then he moves Stiles' legs up to his shoulders, wraps an arm around his waist and continues to fuck him into the mattress.

Stiles' tail curves up the back of Derek's thigh, caressing his skin, then strokes along his ass cheeks gently, and Derek holds back a shiver. He knows that Stiles' tail will be coated in incubus pheromones, and the second it gets inside of him, he'll lose hold over his control completely. It doesn't stop him from pressing his hips back though, the tail warm and wet against his skin. He thrusts forward a little harder, Stiles' cock squeezed between their bodies firmly, and Stiles lets out a scream worthy of a Banshee as he comes for a third time. His tail slips between Derek's ass, stroking once, twice, and he clenches in response, then lets it push in, the tip expanding as Stiles goes lax beneath him. His legs slip off Derek's shoulders, feet landing by his knees, and he sighs happily.

"Only three?" Derek murmurs in surprise, nails clutching the sheet on the mattress as Stiles' tail starts to fuck him lazily.

"Came twice before you got here," Stiles admits, throat harsh and eyes drooping as he licks his swollen lips. "Needed your hard cock in me more," he adds, opening his eyes to look up at Derek and smile. "You were  _jealous_  of my tail."

"No, I wasn't," Derek breathes out.

His own eyes have trouble staying open as Stiles starts to clench his ass around his cock in time with his tail's movements. It adds to the pheromones he can still smell and taste in the air, as well as the more highly concentrated pheromones that have clung to Stiles' tail and are driving into his ass at a torturously slow pace.

"Yeah, you were. It's a very curious tail. Think it's wondering how long it'll take you to scream my name now," Stiles murmurs, tongue flicking at his incisors.

"Not long."

"Ten minutes? Five? Or less? Are you that hard, that desperate for me, babe? You need my tail to fuck you, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Derek groans, head buried in the crook of Stiles' neck.

"Say it, Der-bear. Say you need me, tell me how desperate you are," Stiles murmurs, fingers stroking through Derek's hair.

"Need you so fucking bad; need your tail to fuck me. Need to come in your pretty little ass so hard you'll be feeling it for days. Fuck me, Stiles," he pleads, thrusting shallowly.

"God, babe, you sound so fucking good when you beg me like that," Stiles groans, turning Derek's head sharply and sinking his fangs into his neck.

All at once, Stiles' tail starts to fuck Derek harder, just as relentless as he had been earlier, and Derek's so fucking hard and affected by Stiles' extra pheromones that he doesn't last long at all. He's groaning out Stiles' name like a fucking prayer less than five minutes later, and Stiles still has his fangs buried in Derek's neck. They both pull away slowly, Stiles' tail slipping out of his lover's ass gently, Derek doing the same with his flaccid cock, and rolls over so he doesn't crush Stiles.

"Feed enough?" Derek queries, eyes closing as he tries to catch his breath.

"Mmm... You came here naked," Stiles realises, frowning over at him.

"Didn't want to ruin another shirt," he replies.

"You're not going out there naked again, you hear me? What if someone had seen you? They would've tried to fuck you!"

"That's a bit presumptuous; you really think I'd let anyone but you fuck me?" Derek snickers, tugging Stiles into his chest, wrapping an arm around him.

"Better not; your ass belongs to me and me alone."

"And your tail?"

"And my tail," Stiles agrees with a firm nod, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Derek's neck. "As you ran here naked, I can't let you go home naked. You'll have to stay here and cuddle," he says, as if it's a hardship for him, as if they haven't cuddled every single time after sex.

"Good; wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway," Derek admits, kissing Stiles before settling back down on the mattress.

Stiles falls asleep fairly quickly, five orgasms taking it out of him as much as it reenergises him for the next two weeks. As Derek drifts off to sleep, he feels Stiles' tail curl around his hip and rest against the swell of his ass. He snuggles down into the embrace, actually not as adverse to it as he thought he would be. Derek soon falls asleep with Stiles in his arms and Stiles' tail wrapped around him firmly.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
